Vocaciones tardías
by amnigl
Summary: Ahi va mi quinta historia sobre Castle.  Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahí va mi quinta historia sobre Castle. Esta es mucho más tranquila y divertida que las anteriores. Espero que os guste.**

"¡Castle! ¡Rick! Vamos ya. Se nos va a hacer tarde."

Desde el asiento del conductor de su coche, Kate podía observar con paciencia como Castle se despedía por enésima vez de las personas que había conocido en la clínica de rehabilitación donde los dos llevaban viviendo desde hacía prácticamente cuatro meses.

¡Por Dios! Que hombre más cumplido, pensó Kate. Desde que Richard había recobrado la consciencia tras los incidentes ocurridos en el centro de menores, ella y Castle no se habían prácticamente separado durante todo ese tiempo. Después de pasar un par de semanas en el hospital presbiteriano de Nueva York, donde Richard fue objeto de numerosas pruebas clínicas que había soportado con increíble paciencia para lo que Kate esperaba, habían decidido trasladarse a la clínica privada de Albert Connors, bastante innovadora en algunos aspectos.

No había sido muy difícil convencer a Martha y a Alexis para que ella fuese la persona que estuviese ayudando a Richard en aquellos duros momentos. Después de casi ocho años trabajando como policía de manera casi ininterrumpida, había pedido una excedencia durante aquellos meses y ahora no veía el momento de volver a Nueva York. Necesitaba retomar su trabajo de nuevo. Y eso que aquellos cuatro meses habían sido a la vez los más duros de su vida en algunos aspectos, pero a la vez, los más felices.

"¡Richard! Que nos va a pillar toda la caravana de vuelta del fin de semana."

"Voy, voy, mujer."

Ayudado por las dos muletas que durante un tiempo tendrían que acompañarle en sus idas y venidas, Castle se fue acercando al coche sonriendo a todo el mundo que iba encontrando. Hacía un mes prácticamente que había dejado la silla de ruedas y aunque al principio le costó trabajo, ahora poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a ellas.

"¿Quieres que te ayude…?"

"No, no. Tengo, debo hacerlo solo."

No sin dificultad, Castle logró introducirse en el asiento del copiloto y dejo las muletas en la parte de atrás del coche.

"¿Preparado para la vuelta?"

Castle suspiró y miró a Kate con ternura.

"Preparado."

Durante los siguientes cien kilómetros, Kate y Castle apenas hablaron durante el trayecto. Hasta en los silencios estamos conectados, pensaba Castle. Y eso que en estos cuatro meses hemos hablado más que prácticamente en tres años. Y en contadas ocasiones lo hemos hecho de cadáveres desagradables o recordando nuestros viejos casos. Hemos hablado de los sueños, de la vida, de la familia, de los amigos, de… No me canso de hablar con ella.

Si hemos sobrevivido el uno al otro durante este tiempo, lo haremos para siempre. Y eso que ha habido momentos malos en los que hemos pensado que la rehabilitación era imposible y eso daba lugar a unas peleas descomunales. Pero al final siempre había uno que conseguía animar al otro y continuar en la lucha. Normalmente, reconocía Castle, ella solía ser la que más animaba.

Pero lo mejor eran las reconciliaciones. Y eso que él temía al principio no poder funcionar al respecto como debería o como desearía. Pero funcionaba. Vaya que si funcionaba. Como el día en que habían cogido el coche pasando de la rehabilitación y se habían internado en las montañas para vivir un romántico día de picnic. O aquella vez en que todavía en la silla de ruedas, Kate había conseguido llevarlo hasta la piscina del centro y una vez dentro del agua… ¡Por Dios, Richard! ¡Contrólate!

"¿Decías…algo?"

"¿Quién? ¿Yo? Nada. No decía nada."

Estaban llegando a Nueva York, y como Kate temía, la caravana de vuelta del fin de semana les cogió en pleno apogeo.

"Te lo dije. Ahora nos queda un buen rato para llegar a casa."

"La culpa la tienes tú. Te has metido por la salida que no era."

"No, señor. Me he metido por la salida correcta. O es que has olvidado que me hiciste una promesa antes de volver a casa."

¡Mierda! Pensé que se le había olvidado.

"¿Y eso no lo puedo hacer…otro día?"

"No. Lo tienes que hacer éste."

Castle suspiró fastidiado y siguió mirando el ahora intenso tráfico. La promesa consistía en llegar a casa de Tom O'Hara y digamos agradecerle lo que él había hecho por Alexis y toda su familia durante este tiempo. Y había sido bastante. Eso a él le constaba. Pero es que el tema de Tom O'Hara se le seguía atragantando.

"No te estoy pidiendo una escena padre – hijo en plan melodrama televisivo ni nada parecido. Solo quiero que le reconozcas su compromiso con… tu familia durante este tiempo. Además, tú también has intimado bastante con tus hermanas durante este verano. Las tres han venido a verte bastantes veces a la clínica y habéis congeniado bien. Sobre todo con Angie."

"Pero eso es diferente. Ellas también han sido unas pobres víctimas de…"

"Richard, Richard. No empecemos con el melodrama, que ya nos conocemos."

"Está bien. Si no tengo más remedio."

"No. No tienes más remedio."

Cuando llegaron a casa de Tom, Kate aparcó el coche justo enfrente de su casa y Castle se apeó del mismo. Lo de cruzar a casa de Tom era diferente. Sin querer mirar al coche donde Kate estaba cada vez mosqueada con él, Castle se dedicó a dar vueltas por el parque que había enfrente, como si de un león enjaulado se tratase sin decidirse a cruzar. ¡Ay, Dios mío! Esto va a ser eterno.

Veinte minutos después, Kate pudo observar como Tom salía de su casa y se dirigía hacía Castle, bastante agotado por estar tanto rato de pie. Los dos se sentaron en un banco del parque y estuvieron hablando durante unos diez minutos. Después cada uno regreso a su lugar de origen. Castle entró en el coche en silencio y bastante agotado por el esfuerzo realizado, tanto físico como del otro. Antes de volver a arrancar el coche, Kate se volvió hacia él y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

"Te he dicho alguna vez que eres mi héroe favorito."

"Zalamera ¿Estas segura de que no hay nadie en casa?"

"Segura. Tenemos la noche para nosotros solos. Alexis, Gloria y el bebe están en el apartamento que tu hija ha alquilado cerca del campus. Daniel ha ido a un campamento el fin de semana con la señora Palmer y tu madre y Karl Engels se han ido a pasar el fin de semana a Washington. Por cierto, deberías de controlar a esos dos, que parece que últimamente intiman bastante."

"Karl y mi madre. Nunca lo hubiese sospechado. Mejor así. Estoy cansado y prefiero tener una noche tranquila."

Mentiroso, pensó Kate sonriendo disimuladamente. Durante este tiempo no pocas veces se había quejado de no ver a su familia tanto como el quisiera. Sobre todo a los pequeños, a los que solo había visto dos o tres veces en todo este tiempo. Prepárate, porque la que te espera en tu casa es buena. Cuando llegaron al loft, Kate empezó a buscar las llaves dentro del bolso sin encontrarlas.

"No las encuentro. ¿No las llevas tú?"

"Si, si. ¿Sabes cual ha sido una de las sorpresas más grandes que me has dado en estos cuatro meses?"

"¿Cuál?"

"Descubrir que eres muy desordenada en algunas cosas."

"Anda, tonto. Abre de una vez."

Cuando Castle abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, doce personas sonrientes lo estaban esperando.

"¡Sorpresa!"

Castle sonrió abiertamente mientras miraba a Kate con complicidad. Esta puso cara de inocente y sonrió también.

Durante las siguientes tres horas el loft se convirtió en una mezcla de risas, celebraciones y brindis. Kate observaba toda aquella algarabía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y miraba a Castle, que estaba disfrutando del momento con tremenda emoción. Verle reír a carcajadas, ser el primero en inventar algún juego o historia disparatada y sobre todo como se mostraba de abierto y cariñoso con todos, sobre todo con los niños, era el reflejo más evidente para ella de que la recuperación de Richard empezaba a ser total. Y no se estaba refiriendo a la recuperación física precisamente. Sino a la otra.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate bostezó escandalosamente mientras con el cuerpo buscaba el roce con Castle aquella mañana. No está ¿Dónde se habrá metido este hombre? Todavía descalza empezó a bajar las escaleras hacia el piso de abajo en silencio. Castle estaba en la cocina, susurrando una melodía, mientras preparaba un copioso desayuno para todos. Estaba cogiendo cierta habilidad al manejo de las muletas y se estaba desenvolviendo bastante bien.

"¿Qué haces?"

"¿Tú que crees? Preparar el desayuno para la tropa."

"¿Podías haberme llamado?"

"Ya. Pero hoy quería hacerlo yo. Con la manía de Alexis y Gloria de vivir juntas en el apartamento voy a tener poco tiempo para disfrutar del pequeño y como hoy están todos aquí yo…"

Kate se acercó hasta él y le dio un tierno y largo beso.

"Lo sé."

En ese momento sonó el teléfono móvil de Kate y esta se dispuso rauda a cogerlo.

"Beckett."

Mientras que Kate hablaba por teléfono, Castle siguió en silencio preparando el desayuno. Eso es algo a lo que debía acostumbrarse. Sabía lo importante que su trabajo era para Kate y también sabía lo peligroso que podía resultar en no muchas ocasiones. Lo había vivido prácticamente junto a ella durante tres años. Pero estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo. A pesar de sus miedos sobre el tema, sabía que el amor que sentía por ella era mucho más fuerte y más profundo. Y el de Kate por él también.

"¿Algún cadáver?"

"En realidad, no. El capitán Montgomery quiere que me entreviste con el director de la Universidad de Fordham. Al parecer han robado en su biblioteca durante los últimos meses algunas ediciones de lujo de antiguos clásicos y quiere que vaya a hablar con él."

"¿Y desde cuando vuestro departamento se encarga de robos sin importancia?"

"Desde que hace unos meses los fondos se han reducido y tenemos que compartir los casos. Según me han contado Ryan y Expósito por teléfono durante las últimas semanas las cosas no han ido muy bien."

"¿Y a ti te parece bien coger un caso como ese?"

"Que remedio. No tengo otra alternativa. Es mi…"

"Trabajo."

Cuando todos los inquilinos de su casa se fueron a sus respectivos quehaceres, después de dar buena cuenta del copioso desayuno que Castle les había preparado, éste dedico la mañana a ordenar todo el equipaje que habían traído de la clínica. Luego se sentó en su sofá favorito, cogió su portátil y empezó a escribir. Su portátil. Cuando volvió del hospital presbiteriano para recoger sus cosas y marcharse a la clínica con Kate, encontró el ordenador justo en el mismo sitio que lo había dejado antes del suceso en el centro de menores. Nadie lo había movido de allí en dos meses. Hasta que no volvió el a recogerlo. En esto, llamaron a la puerta. Karl Engels.

"Todavía no tengo nada que darte. Ya te lo dijo anoche."

"Richard, Richard. No he venido por eso. Ayer entre tanto jaleo no tuve tiempo de plantearte algo."

"¿Y eso es?"

"Hice algo por ti que…"

"¿Karl?"

"Que conste que tu madre me animo a hacerlo."

"¿Karl?"

"Está bien, está bien. Hace unos meses, antes de que te sucediese lo del centro de menores, se pusieron en contacto conmigo de la universidad de Fordham. Querían saber si estarías dispuesto a impartir un seminario para su departamento de lingüística."

"¿Un seminario? ¿Yo? ¿Sobre que?"

"Sobre que va a ser, Richard. Sobre novela policíaca y de misterio y su evolución a lo largo de la historia."

"¿Has dicho en Fordham?"

"Si ¿Por qué?"

"Nada. Por… ¿De verdad crees que podría hacerlo?"

"Por supuesto. Hace un par de meses se pusieron de nuevo en contacto conmigo y les dije que sí por ti. Ya se que no era lo correcto. Pero el resultado es que ha habido una respuesta por parte del alumnado bastante sorprendente. En apenas dos días cubrieron el cupo."

Castle se levanto con esfuerzo y se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararse un café.

"No se. ¿Es que no tienes mucha fe en lo que estoy escribiendo ahora?"

"Si que la tengo. Al menos en lo poco que me has dejado ver. Aunque sea muy diferente a lo anterior. Piénsalo, Richard. Incluso creo que te podría venir bien a ti. Has estado durante tres años yendo y viniendo con la policía y sé que esta rutina puede no venirte bien. Al menos así saldrás a la calle todos los días para algo más que no sea esas dolorosas sesiones de rehabilitación que todavía tienes que soportar."

Castle se quedó un rato en silencio mirando distraídamente como el café se hacía. Después miró a Engels y sonrió.

"Bueno. Está bien. Lo pensaré. Pero deja que antes lo hable con Kate."

"Es lo lógico. Hasta mañana, entonces."

"Hasta mañana."

La universidad de Fordham. Que casualidad, Castle. Que casualidad.

_o_

Kate miraba distraída todas las fotos de antiguos alumnos que se podían ver en el despacho del Padre Tunner, que dirigía el departamento de lingüística y la biblioteca de la universidad de Fordham. Su trabajo durante aquel día había sido bastante infructuoso. Todas las personas con las que había hablado no le habían dado ninguna pista de quien o quienes podrían ser los ladrones de libros. Seguramente sería alguna novatada de algunos estudiantes del centro.

Mientras esperaba al padre Tunner observaba las cuatro copias de las portadas de lujo de los libros robados. "La vuelta al mundo en 80 días" de Julio Verne, "Luna de Miel" de Dorothy L. Sayers, "Oliver Twist" del dichoso Dickens y "Príncipe y Mendigo" de Mark Twain. Todas tenían algún valor económico, pero sobre todo tenían un valor simbólico para la universidad que sería difícil de sustituir.

"Perdone el retraso, pero es que tenía que atender a algunos asuntos urgentes. Ya sabe…"

"No se preocupe."

"¿Supongo que no habrá encontrado nada? Ya le he dicho a Roy que ya estuvieron aquí otros compañeros suyos y que no descubrieron nada. Su padre y el mío fueron grandes amigos hace tiempo y esto era una especie de favor que quería hacerme. Lo siento si la he distraído de otros asuntos más importantes."

"No se preocupe. La verdad es que he vuelto a reincorporarme al trabajo después de unos meses y un caso tranquilo me viene bien. Solo le quería hacer una pregunta ¿Por qué cree que han sido esos libros precisamente y no otros?"

"Esa es la pregunta que llevo haciéndome durante estos meses. No tengo ni idea. Tampoco sé como lo hacen. Después del primer robo aumentamos las medidas de seguridad, pero no ha servido para nada."

"Bueno. Me tengo que ir. Si consigo descubrir alguna cosa, le tendré informada."

"Muchas gracias por todo. Y repito, disculpe si la he hecho perder todo el día, detective."

Cuando volvió al loft de Castle y abrió la puerta, Kate comprobó que vivir con Castle tenia sus novedades y aquella era otra a la que tendría que acostumbrarse. En vez de encontrarse un piso vacío se topo con un niño de once años que parecía estar construyendo una especie de artefacto extraño que supuso sería para algún trabajo del colegio y un bebe de diez meses que gateaba en su parque arriba y abajo descubriendo algún que otro tesoro escondido. Supuso que Castle había convencido a Gloria para quedarse con el bebe aquella noche. Éste estaba concentrado en su portátil escribiendo lo que supuso era esa extraña nueva novela de la que todavía no había leído nada. Como conseguirá concentrarse así. Tendrá que preguntárselo.

"Vaya, vaya. Mi detective favorita. ¿Hemos encerrado a alguien hoy?"

"Pues la verdad es que no. Ese extraño caso que me paso Montgomery es un callejón sin salida. Seguramente le daré carpetazo y a otra cosa."

"Me dijiste que era en la universidad de Fordham ¿verdad?"

"Sí. ¿Por qué?"

"Es que…"

"¿Castle?"

"Verás…"

"¿Castle?"

Daniel los miraba a los dos con aire divertido. Si esto va a ser una bronca debería de subirse arriba con su sobrino y dejarlos a los dos tranquilos.

"¿Vais a pelearos?"

"¿Qué?"

"No. No vamos a pelearnos. Es que Castle me tiene que contar algo que no quiere y… de todas formas coge al pequeño y subiros arriba."

Cuando los dos niños estuvieron en sus respectivas habitaciones, Kate volvió a mirar a Richard con mal talante. Castle se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

"Está bien. No es tan grave como tú piensas. Esta mañana ha venido Karl a verme. Según me ha contado entre el y mi madre digamos que han estado buscándome el futuro durante estos últimos meses."

"¿Y?"

"Me han propuesto impartir un seminario de novela policíaca para los alumnos de una universidad. Por lo que se ve, la convocatoria ha sido un éxito y yo…"

"¿Sí?"

"¿A que no sabes en que universidad y en que departamento quieren que imparta mi seminario?"

Castle se quedó mirando a Kate de manera divertida, mientras esta intentaba escudriñar cual era el misterio. Ah, no. Ya lo sé. No, no.

"No, no y no."

"Pero Kate…"

"¿En Fordham? Ni hablar."

"¿Por qué? ¿Crees que no soy capaz de hacerlo?"

"No… quiero decir, sí. Pero… te conozco Richard Castle."

Richard se acercó a ella con esa sonrisa suya tan peculiar y le acaricio dulcemente la mejilla.

"Pero Kate… tu misma has dicho que le vas a dar carpetazo."

"Ya. Pero tu seguramente no."

"Quizás sea la solución a tu problema."

"¿Qué problema?"

"El del caso… quiero decir el de… prometo ser bueno y no meterme en ningún lío. Además la idea del seminario me parece buena. Sería una forma de volver al mundo real y…"

"No me vengas con historias. Yo…"

Castle se acerco más hacia ella y le dio un dulce beso en la boca. Kate suspiró vencida y le devolvió el beso.

"Está bien. Pero que sea ver, oír y callar."

"Palabra de boy – scout. Ver, oír y callar."

"Pero si tu nunca has sido boy – scout."


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras se preparaba su segundo café del día en la comisaría, Kate miraba la silla en la que Castle se había sentado junto a ella durante tres años con una mezcla de tristeza y alivio. A pesar de que creía firmemente que la renuncia definitiva de Richard a seguir colaborando con la policía era una buena decisión, no podía evitar echarlo de menos en algunos momentos.

Con su trabajo, las clases del último año en la universidad, la rehabilitación de Castle y todo lo demás apenas podían verse durante el día. Aunque buscaban los momentos para hacerlo y esos eran los mejores de la jornada. A no ser que Castle empezara con lo de las clases en la universidad. Entonces se convertían en una pesadilla. Menos mal que empieza mañana, pensó Kate. Durante las dos semanas que llevaban desde que anuncio que realizaría el seminario había utilizado prácticamente a todo su entorno social, incluida ella, para ensayar como deberían o que es lo que diría durante las clases que tenía que dar. Como si en vez de dar clases fuese a actuar en alguna mala obra de teatro. Que pesado.

Esa era una de las virtudes – defectos de Richard Castle. Cuando se le metía alguna cosa en la cabeza ponía todos sus sentidos y su pasión en ellos. Y ahora eran las dichosas clases. En eso sonó su teléfono. Vaya. Ya esta el pesado.

"¿Qué quieres Castle?"

"¿Roja o azul?"

"¿El que…?"

"La corbata para llevar mañana a clase. ¿Roja o azul?"

"¿Desde cuando usas corbatas?"

"No uso. Pero he supuesto que llevarla me dará cierto aire de respetabilidad."

Kate no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de Castle.

"¿Te estas riendo?"

"No, no. Es que… Rick, haz lo que quieras. Pero la elección de la corbata no será lo más importante."

"Ya lo sé. Pero es que estoy muy nervioso con este tema. Y si no sale bien. Y si les aburro. Y si se me olvida todo lo que tengo preparado."

"Saldrá bien. No los aburrirás. Y tienes buena memoria."

"¿Te falta mucho para volver a casa?"

"No, no. En cuanto acabe el papeleo del último caso estoy ahí."

"Vale. Entonces llegarás al ensayo general."

"¿Al ensayo general de que…?"

"Pues de que va a ser mujer. De mañana. Van a venir todos."

_o_

Cuando despertó aquella mañana, Kate estuvo un rato en silencio observando como Castle dormía plácidamente. Le gustaba hacerlo. Y suponía que a Castle también, porque lo había descubierto haciendo lo mismo que ella, aunque ella disimulara y siguiera fingiendo que estaba dormida. Menuda nochecita les había dado a todos ayer. El ensayo general había sido… un fracaso estrepitoso, aunque él parece que no se había dado cuenta. Pobre. Aquellos alumnos lo van a crucificar. Gloria y Alexis se habían pasado todo el ensayo mirándose la una a la otra y negando sistemáticamente con la cabeza en señal de hecatombe. Daniel se había quedado dormido. Y ella había intentado disimular lo mejor que sabía. Y para colmo una vez en la cama, en vez de dedicarse a hacer otras cosas mucho más agradables y divertidas, le había obsequiado con un último pase solo para ella. Mira que bien.

"Richard. Richard."

"Mmm… ¿Qué?"

"Las clases."

"¿Qué clases?"

"¿Cómo que clases? Llevas dos semanas con el ensayo de dichoso seminario y ahora preguntas eso."

Castle miro a Kate todavía medio dormido y sonrió. Después abrió desorbitadamente los ojos y empezó a levantarse con prontitud.

"¡Las clases! ¡Se me había olvidado! No quiero llegar tarde. ¿Dónde esta lo que me iba a poner? ¡Kate! ¡Kate!"

Kate no paraba de reír mientras lo miraba ir de un lado a otro de la habitación, ayudado por las muletas y buscando todas sus cosas.

"¿Podías ayudarme mujer?"

"Voy. Voy."

Mientras Castle terminaba de arreglarse, Kate cogió de la mesilla de noche de Richard un ejemplar de "Príncipe y Mendigo" de Mark Twain.

"¿Todavía sigues con esto?"

"Lo se. Lo se. Aunque creo que es una absoluta tontería. Me he leído las cuatro novelas de nuevo y sigo llegando a la misma conclusión."

"¿Y esa es?"

"Que Fogg realizó la apuesta porque estaba harto de estar en Londres. Que Fagin era un mal bicho. Que Winsey y Vane eran una pareja bastante peculiar. Y que sigo sin tragarme lo del intercambio entre el rey Eduardo y Tom Canty."

Kate sonrió ante los comentarios de Castle y se acercó hasta él para besarlo.

"Me lo has prometido. Ver, oír y callar."

"Que si."

_o_

Kate atendía un tanto distraída las explicaciones que el profesor de Derecho Penal estaba dando a la clase. El día había sido bastante completo. Habían atrapado a una red de prostitución que llevaban tiempo persiguiendo. Después había ido a hablar con la señora Palmer, ya que quería realizar las prácticas como abogado en asuntos sociales y especializarse en temas de menores. El único problema es que no había podido a hablar con Richard y no sabía como había ido todo. Le había dejado un par de mensajes en el móvil, pero no recibió respuesta. Cuando salió de clase, lo primero que hizo fue llamarle.

"¿Si?"

"¿Alexis?"

"Si, Kate. Sí. Soy yo."

Desastre. Ha sido un desastre.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¿Quieres la versión larga o la corta?"

"Ninguna. Porque seguramente me la va a contar a mi también. ¿Tan mal ha ido?"

"Peor. Según él. Aunque ya sabes como es."

"¿Dónde esta ahora?"

"Con los niños en el parque. Entre Gloria y yo hemos conseguido que se fuera con ellos a ver si se despejaba un poco y nos dejaba un rato tranquilas."

"Bueno. Estaré allí en treinta minutos."

"Te esperamos con deseo."

Cuando llegó hasta el loft decidió ir a ver si Castle seguía con los niños en el parque antes de subir. Y allí estaba. Sentado cual alma en pena y vigilando con atención a los niños. Daniel estaba jugando al fútbol con otros chavales y Alex estaba en su cochecito, mirando sonriente aquí y allá viendo a los demás niños jugar. Kate se sentó a su lado sin decir nada durante unos minutos.

"¿Qué tal, querido profesor?"

"Muy graciosa."

"Te he dejado mensajes durante todo el día. Y tú nada de nada. ¿Tan mal ha ido?"

"Cuando entré en el aula sentí eso que se llama el pánico escénico. No lo había sentido nunca. Ni en las presentaciones, ni en ningún otro lado, pero allí… fue diferente. Creo que me puse colorado como un tomate y me fui hacia la pizarra y escribí en grandes letras "Soy Richard Castle" y voy a darles un seminario sobre "Novela Policíaca". Como si fueran críos de seis años. Creo que ya no he vuelto a alzar la cabeza en toda la hora y les he dado una chapa que hasta yo me he aburrido. En los últimos diez minutos uno de las últimas filas se ha puesto a roncar."

Kate intentaba disimular la risa que le estaba dando mientras oía las explicaciones de Castle. Este se volvió para mirarla muy serio y con aire compungido suspiro alicaído.

"Te doy permiso para reírte."

Kate empezó a hacerlo sin parar. Tan agradable era su risa, que Castle al final se contagio y rió con ella.

"Richard, Richard. Quieres que te de un consejo para mañana, si es que vuelven."

"¡Kate!"

"Está bien. Que conste que esto que te voy a decir no lo he dicho yo. Si algún día me lo quieren sacar bajo tortura lo negaré rotundamente. Es más, negaré que este momento se dio y…"

"¡Kate!"

"Sé tu mismo."

"¿Qué?"

"Eso. Qué seas Richard Castle. Con sus virtudes y con sus defectos. Has estado ensayando durante dos semanas un personaje que no eras tú y por eso ha sido un fracaso. Se tu mismo. Y repito. Este consejo no ha salido nunca de mi boca."

Al día siguiente, Castle volvió a la universidad con aires renovados. Cuando entró en el aula, volvió a tener esa sensación escénica del día anterior. Lo primero que le extraño es que la mayoría de los alumnos habían vuelto al día siguiente. Solo había muy pocos asientos vacíos. Hasta el que roncaba estaba allí.

"¿Han vuelto ustedes? ¿Después del rollo que les solté ayer?

Unas sonoras carcajadas siguieron a su comentario. Castle suspiro relajado y entro en la clase.

"Si hasta yo mismo he estado a punto de no venir, para no tener que aguantarme."

Otro montón de risas. Eso es, Richard Castle. Quizás Kate lleve razón. Mierda. Aquella mujer casi siempre llevaba razón.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate caminaba relajada por el campus universitario mientras se dirigía al coche para recoger a Castle y acompañarlo aquel día a la rehabilitación. Intentaba al menos hacerlo una vez a la semana. El día no había sido muy bueno que digamos. En el trabajo habían tenido un infructuoso registro en un garito, en el que se suponían vendían drogas. Y luego dos agentes especializados en bandas callejeros informaron sobre una posible reunión clandestina que unos grupos neonazis pensaban tener en Nueva York. Aunque todas las pistas que tenían sobre el caso eran bastante superficiales e inútiles.

Bueno. Dejemos de pensar en el trabajo. Como le habrán ido hoy las clases a Castle. Si fueron como ayer, tendré que recoger todos sus pedacitos. Entonces le vio. Dirigiéndose hacia ella por el mismo sendero con una sonrisa brillante y un ramo de rosas rojas bellísimas. Había ido bien. Gracias a Dios.

"¿Y esto?"

Castle le dio un largo y profundo beso antes de responder.

"Por dar tan buenos consejos."

"Que no han salido nunca de mi boca."

"Que no han salido nunca de tu boca. ¿Podemos saltarnos hoy la rehabilitación?"

"No, no podemos."

Una vez en el hospital y mientras Castle realizaba los ejercicios ayudado por un fisioterapeuta, Kate charlaba animadamente con Sarah O'Hara mientras se tomaban un café. Durante aquellos meses se había relacionado con las tres hermanas de Castle y con las tres se llevaba bastante bien, cosa extraña, teniendo en cuenta que eran muy diferentes entre sí.

"¿Tu como lo ves?"

"Bueno. No es mi especialidad, pero tal y como lo veo realizando los ejercicios y por lo que me han contado mis colegas, mejor de lo que podíamos pensar. Aunque eso sí, la maratón de Nueva York no creo que la corra nunca."

"Ni quiere. Richard es de los que piensan que correr es de cobardes."

Las dos rieron cómplicemente.

"Kate, aunque no lo creas, lo que Richard esta haciendo para recuperarse es como un pequeño milagro. Todos los ejercicios que realizamos con él son bastante dolorosos en algunos casos y él suele aceptarlos sin rechistar."

"Lo sé. Pero si alguna cosa he aprendido de tu hermano es que es muy cabezota cuando se propone algo. Ya sea en el sentido positivo o en el sentido negativo. Es una de sus virtudes que más me gusta. Aunque algunas veces se vuelva en contra mía."

"Pronto podrá dejar las muletas. Aunque la pierna derecha es algo que deberá arrastrar para siempre. Supongo que de alguna forma se tendrá que ayudar para hacerlo."

"Pues con una muleta, no. Dice que no quiere que lo comparen con cierto médico cabrón televisivo famoso en medio mundo."

"¿Pues cómprale un bastón? Lo necesitará. Hay algunos que son bellísimos."

"¿Un bastón? Gracias por el consejo. Lo tendré en cuenta."

Una vez en el coche, Castle estuvo un buen rato en silencio sin decir nada. Seguramente los ejercicios habían sido muy fuertes aquella tarde y él nunca se quejaba delante de los demás para no preocuparles. Kate había aprendido a entender esos momentos y los respetaba.

"¿Cuántos miembros de nuestra jungla crees que estarán ahora mismo en casa?"

"Mucho me temo que todos. Hasta tu madre y Karl, ya que seguramente habrá ido a recogerla. Según creo tenían una cena romántica esta noche."

"Mira que bien. Ellos tienen cenas románticas y nosotros la locura de cena."

"No te quejes. Si en el fondo te encanta. Y… a mí también."

Castle la miró con aire divertido y puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Oh! Pobre Kate. Se ha convertido en uno de los nuestros. ¡Pobre! ¡Pobre!"

"No seas tonto. Hablando de comidas y cenas, cierto policía que ya se ha jubilado hablo anoche conmigo para invitarnos a su fiesta de despedida. ¿Tenemos los niños y yo permiso de su señoría para asistir a la misma?"

"Si."

"¿Vas a ir tú?"

"No."

Buen intento.

Cuando llegaron al loft y desde el pasillo podían oír toda la algarabía que había dentro.

"¿Y si buscamos un lugar más tranquilo donde dormir? ¿En tu antiguo loft? A tu padre seguro que no le importa."

"¿Dormir?"

"Bueno… y otras cosas."

"Así se lo vas a decir a mi padre."

"Muy graciosa."

Cuando entraron el caos era mayúsculo. Martha los miro con alivio y llamo a Karl que estaba jugando con el pequeño Alex.

"Ya era hora. Vamos, vamos. Antes de que mi hijo me ordene hacer alguna cosa."

Casi dos horas después el loft había entrado en calma. Todos los inquilinos del mismo, excepto Castle y Beckett, estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones.

"Los fines de semana en esta casa son un caos."

"Si. Pero a ti te gusta. Cuando nos quedamos solos Daniel, tu y yo, echas de menos al resto."

Mientras recogían las cosas de la cena, Castle observó como en la mesa auxiliar del salón había una cantidad de papeles recortados que le sonaban algo familiar."

"Pero, ¿Se puede saber que diablos es esto?"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Daniel! ¡Daniel!"

Mientras que Daniel bajaba las escaleras medio dormido todavía y con el miedo metido en el cuerpo, Castle merodeaba por el salón muy enfadado y soltando improperios por su boca. Kate observaba el desaguisado. Daniel había recortado en pequeños papelitos las cuatro copias de las portadas de lujo de los libros robados en la biblioteca. Pero que tontería. Se pedían otras cuatro copias y en paz.

"Richard. No creo que sea para tanto."

"¿Qué no es para tanto? Mira que le tengo dicho que no… A ver, jovencito ¿se puede saber que es esto?"

Castle le enseño los papeles al niño con aspecto muy enojado.

"Yo… creí que ya no servían. Además quería formar el rompecabezas."

"¿Qué ya no servían? ¿Qué querías formar un rompecabezas? ¿Qué rompecabezas?"

"El que se forma juntando la parte superior derecha de cada uno de los papeles."

Kate se quedo un momento mirando al niño sin entender muy bien lo que este quería decirles.

"Pero, Daniel. Esas figuras son todas iguales. Son como una marca digital de la biblioteca para tenerlos archivados y…"

"No son iguales."

Kate y Castle se quedaron un momento en silencio sin creer lo que acababan de oírle al niño.

"¿Cómo que no son iguales?"

El niño se acerco todavía temeroso hacia ellos y cogió los papeles de la mano de Castle. Después se puso a formar una especie de extraño dibujo con los recortes seleccionados.

"¿Veis? No son iguales. Forman una especie de extraño dibujo. Aunque deber de faltar uno. Porque el dibujo no tiene ningún sentido."

Kate y Castle observaron sorprendidos el descubrimiento que el niño había realizado sin saber muy bien que pensar.

"Parece un…"

"Pentagrama invertido."

"¿Un que?"

Kate y Castle se quedaron un momento mirando al niño en silencio y después empezaron a reír. Locos, pensó Daniel. Aquellos dos estaban cada día más locos.

"Daniel, Daniel. Creo que…"

"Nos has resuelto el caso."

"O por lo menos le has dado un pequeño empujoncito."


	5. Chapter 5

"No se como te sigo en tus locuras."

"Porque en el fondo te gusta."

Kate conducía algo fastidiada hacia la biblioteca del campus universitario con un Castle a su lado bastante emocionado y nervioso.

"Mira que dejarle los niños a Tom. Bueno… hacerme ir hasta la puerta para dejarlos yo mientras tú te quedabas en el coche. Que ya es tener cara…"

"Me dijo que cuando lo necesitase, allí estaría. Y hoy lo he necesitado y…"

"Allí estaba. Y otra cosa ¿No podíamos haber esperado a mañana para venir? Es viernes por la noche, Richard, y no creo…"

"¿Y si los ladrones han quedado esta noche para robar el quinto libro?"

"¿Y porque tiene que ser precisamente esta noche? ¿Y porque sabes que solo son cinco libros?"

"Porque una de las pocas cosas que he sacado en claro de este caso es que los robos los hacen con aproximadamente un mes de intervalo. Y ya toca. Y son cinco libros, porque con los cuatro papelitos de Daniel y uno más se formará completamente el pentagrama. Es mas…"

Castle miró a Kate con esa mirada suya tan cautivadora y divertida y sonrió enigmáticamente.

"¿Qué me regalas si te adivino cual es el quinto libro?"

Kate miró a Castle por un momento con aire divertido.

"Dos regalos. Que no voy a decirte ahora. Solo para tu uso personal. ¿Cuál es el quinto libro?"

"No, no. Primero tenemos que llegar a la biblioteca. Le quitarías toda la emoción. ¿Solo para mi uso personal?"

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca saludaron al conserje. Como no los conocía, Castle tuvo que enseñarle su pase y los dejo entrar a regañadientes.

"Me ha mirado con cara extraña."

"Y como quieres que te mire. Llevas dos días como profesor aquí. Y el viernes por la noche apareces en la biblioteca con una chica guapa y joven. ¿Qué crees que estará pensando?"

"No se… yo. ¡Ahí va! Ya lo se… Y digo yo… ya que estamos aquí."

"No. Venga, suéltalo ¿Cuál es el quinto libro?"

"Hasta ahora que hemos tenido. Dos gentleman ingleses y un trío de niños de muy diferentes ambientes sociales. Por lo tanto entre las cuarenta seis ediciones de lujo que todavía hay en la biblioteca tenemos que buscar a…"

"¿A…?"

"Un niño que sobrevivió a las peores condiciones humanas y al final descubrió que era un lord inglés."

Entonces Castle se paró delante de uno de los libros lujosamente editados. En el se podía observar un hombre bastante ligero de ropa y saltando por lo que se suponía una liana teniendo como fondo la selva amazónica.

"Tarzan de los monos, de Edgar Rice Burroghs. Como diría cierto detective inglés, elemental mi querida compañera, elemental."

Kate se quedo mirando asombrada un rato el libro. Y en efecto. Tal como había dicho Castle aquel era el quinto libro. En la parte superior derecha del mismo y en lo que se suponía era la banda magnética para identificarlos apareció un dibujo diferente al del resto en los que se reflejaba el escudo de la universidad de Fordham. Aquel dibujo era el maldito quinto puzzle del rompecabezas de Daniel.

"Bueno… ¿y ahora que? Ya sabemos cual es el quinto libro y…"

Entonces Castle hizo algo para lo que Kate no estaba preparada. Empezó a levantar el cristal que protegía el libro sin ningún miramiento y lo cogió entre sus manos. Para ello tuvo que dejar su muleta izquierda apoyada en la pared y solo caminar ayudado por una de ellas.

"Pero que… ¡Richard! ¿Te has vuelto loco? Vuelve a dejarlo en su sitio. ¿Y si salta la alarma?"

"No lo hará. Este cristal solo esta puesto para protegerlo. Saltará si queremos salir con él de la biblioteca. Y no lo vamos a hacer. Al menos no con todo el libro."

"¿Cómo que no con todo el libro?"

Entonces Castle hizo algo todavía más asombroso que lo anterior. Apenas sin dificultad arranco del libro la banda magnética del mismo con aquella extraña figura y la sopeso un rato entre su mano.

"¿Qué crees que será? Las cinco partes de una llave que encierran un tesoro escondido, que Satán ha vuelto y sus seguidores están quedando para recibirlo o que…"

"Creo que cada día estás más loco y me estás volviendo más loca a mí. Y si tuviese que apostar diría que es una especie de entrada para algún tipo de acto que… ¡Ahí va!"

"¡Ahí va! ¿Qué clase de apuesta es esa, detective?"

"Se me había olvidado."

"¿El que?"

"Lo de esta mañana."

"¡Kate! ¡Kate! Esto parece un estúpido juego de adivinanzas. ¿Qué es lo de esta mañana?"

"Verás. Esta mañana en la comisaría hemos tenido una charla de dos agentes especializados en bandas callejeras. Al parecer tienen un soplo sobre un grupo neonazi que estaría planeando una gran reunión en Nueva York a nivel incluso internacional. Pueden ser muy peligrosos y pensaban que estaban citándose para un día y lugar concreto a través de una escuela o…"

"Universidad. ¡Ahí va!"

"Creo que en los cuatro meses que hemos pasado juntos este verano nos han pasado cosas buenas. Pero…"

"También se nos ha ido nuestro toque con esto del delito. Entre lo de los papelitos del niño y tu con tus olvidos, en la comisaría nos van a crucificar."

"Me van a crucificar. Tu ya no trabajas allí."

"No, no. Nos van a crucificar."

"En eso te doy la razón. Bueno. Y que vamos a hacer con el libro. También lo cogemos o lo dejamos aquí."

"¡Kate! ¡Kate! Si nos lo llevamos todo, saltará la alarma. Lo importante en este caso es la entrada… si es que se trata de eso. Seguramente los libros siguen aquí. Quizás los dejaron en algún lugar de esta biblioteca al que nadie se le ocurriría mirar."

"Se te ha ocurrido pensar lo que pasará si nuestros ladrones descubren que le hemos birlado el quinto libro."

"Pues nos buscarán. Buscarán a los ladrones de Tarzán."

"Pero que tonto eres. Llamaremos a…"

En ese momento y mientras empezaban a bajar las bellas escaleras de caracol que los llevaba hasta la primera planta de la biblioteca, Kate pudo ver como tres chicos jóvenes con aspecto nada halagüeño y un hombre de unos sesenta años y malencarado habían entrado en la biblioteca. Como Kate paró en seco tropezó torpemente con Castle en su bajada.

"¿Pero que haces, mujer? Nos vamos a caer."

"¡Richard! ¿Conoces a esa gente?"

Castle se quedo un momento en silencio mirando hacia donde Kate le había indicado.

"Los chicos no me suenan. Aunque solo llevo dos días aquí. El hombre es el profesor Martins. Según he oído no es un profesor muy querido por sus alumnos. Algunos lo comparan con… ¡Oh, Dios mío! Pero que tonto soy. Fagin."

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso en apenas dos días?"

"No solo son los días que llevo dando clases. También he estado aquí, en esta biblioteca, leyendo las cuatro novelas que al final no me ha servido para nada y asesorándome para dar las clases. Y se oye, se mira… y se…"

"Calla."

"¡Eh! Vosotros dos. ¿Qué hacéis ahí?"

En ese momento Castle y Beckett se miraron de manera indescifrable. Lo habían vuelto a hacer. Por enésima vez se habían vuelto a meter en un lío. En un buen lío.

"Sube, Richard. Sube. Tenemos que buscar algún lugar para escondernos."

"No me digas que no llevas ni siquiera tu arma reglamentaria. Pero Kate…"

"Yo pensé que esto era solo una tonta aventura de fin de semana."

"¿Y donde vamos a escondernos?"

"He visto una puerta pequeña al final de uno de los pasillos de la planta de arriba. Supongo que será la de la limpieza. Si conseguimos encerrarnos allí, podremos llamar a…"

"Kate. No me gustan los cuartos de la limpieza. En el último que estuve no lo pasé muy bien del todo."

"Pues no tenemos otra alternativa."


	6. Chapter 6

Mientras subían de nuevo a la planta de arriba de la biblioteca, Kate pensaba que cuando aquello terminase, le iba a caer una buena por parte de Montgomery. O no. Realmente ella ya no trabajaba en el caso. Tan solo había seguido una absurda locura de Castle. La enésima. Le echaría la culpa a él.

"Venga, sigue. No parece que sepan donde estamos. Esto es un laberinto de galerías y libros."

Castle había dejado abandonada una de sus muletas en las dichosas escaleras de caracol y solo seguía a Kate ayudándose con la muleta derecha.

"¿Dónde esta ese maldito cuarto?"

"Allí. Al final de este pasillo."

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, se la encontraron cerrada.

"¡Fantástico! ¿Y ahora que hacemos?"

"¿Me lo preguntas a mi? Eres tú quien nos ha traído hasta aquí. No puede ser muy difícil abrir esta puerta."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Es que… oye, después de más de tres años juntos este es un aspecto en mí que todavía desconocías."

"¿Qué aspecto, Richard?"

Castle saco del bolsillo derecho de su abrigo el llavero de oro que según él le había regalado su madre hacía años. Éste tenía una especie de compartimiento secreto donde Castle saco una especie de colección de ganzúas especiales para abrir puertas. Lo mato, pensó Kate. Yo lo mato.

"Espero no haber perdido el toque."

"Pero… yo te mato, Richard Castle. ¿Qué es esto?"

"Pues unas ganzúas especiales para abrir puertas. Tenía que asesorarme con una de las novelas y… ya esta. Abierta."

En ese momento dos de los muchachos se asomaron por el otro lado del pasillo y los descubrieron.

"¡Ahí están! ¡Alto ahí!"

"Vamos, Castle. Entra de una vez."

Cuando los dos entraron en el cuarto, cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Oían como los chicos corrían hacia ellos.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora? No creo que a esos dos bestias les cueste mucho trabajo echar la puerta abajo y…"

"Pues intentemos que no lo consigan."

En el cuarto donde habían entrado, había bastantes estanterías con utensilios de limpieza, latas grandes de pintura olvidadas y otros cachivaches.

"Tiremos todo esto sobre la puerta. Vamos, Richard, tienes que ayudarme."

Entre los dos y no sin esfuerzo consiguieron volcar la estantería más pesada contra la puerta justo en el momento en que llegaron los dos chicos intentando tirarla abajo.

"Por los pelos. Tenemos que seguir. Mientras más barreras les pongamos, menos oportunidades tendrán de entrar."

Durante unos minutos siguieron poniendo todas las barreras que pudieron frente a la puerta. Del otro lado se hacían esfuerzos para contrarrestar el muro fabricado por Kate y Castle, pero la empresa cada vez era más inútil. Cuando terminaron y agotados por el esfuerzo, Kate y Richard se sentaron en el suelo y se miraron fijamente.

"Supongo que ahora si podemos llamar a los refuerzos."

"Espero que tengamos cobertura aquí dentro."

"Con tu viejo móvil, no. Con mi Ipod, sí."

"Muy gracioso."

Cuando consiguieron ponerse en contacto con la policía, estuvieron un momento en silencio escuchando lo que se cocía del otro lado. El profesor Martins instigaba a los muchachos a forzar la puerta, pero estos le decían que era inútil y lo mejor era irse de allí.

"¿Crees que se han dado cuenta de que dentro de unos minutos la policía estará aquí y los van a pillar?"

"Esta gente que se cree superior a todos por su raza o por su nivel social, suelen ser en realidad bastante tontos."

"En eso te doy la razón. ¿Seguro que le has dado a Ryan las instrucciones oportunas?"

"Que si, mujer. Que lleguen sin montar escándalo. Y que seguramente la cita de esos grupos racistas sería esta noche y no muy lejos de aquí. El robo del último libro indica que hoy sería su día D."

Durante un buen rato estuvieron un rato en silencio. Los dos estaban uno junto a otro sentados en el suelo y apoyados en la pared de aquel lugar. Entonces Richard miro hacia uno de los rincones de la estancia y se acerco a gatas hasta allí.

"¿Pero que haces?"

"Mira lo que he encontrado."

Castle cogió lo que Kate supuso los cuatro libros robados y volvió a sentarse junto a ella.

"La noche puede ser larga, querida. Que te apetece más ¿Oliver Twist o Príncipe y Mendigo?"

"Dickens, no. Se me esta atravesando. Mejor Verne. Así podremos imaginar que viajamos por todo el mundo, aunque estemos en este diminuto cuarto."

Los dos empezaron a reír ante el último comentario de Kate.

"Montgomery me va a matar. Esto va a ser una mancha en mi currículo."

"Échame la culpa a mí. Es lo más fácil. Al menos reconocerás que volver a estar juntos en un caso ha sido…"

"Peligrosamente divertido."

Los dos volvieron a reír cómplicemente.

"¿Sabes lo peor de todo esto?"

"¿Qué?"

"Que cuando lleguen los demás tendremos que volver a retirar de esa puerta todo lo que tu y yo hemos echado encima. Va a ser agotador."

"¡Mierda! No había pensado en ello. Y si dejamos pasar a esos brutos para que nos ayuden."

"¡Castle!"

_o_

Mientras se bajaba del taxi que lo había recogido del hospital aquella tarde tras la rehabilitación, Castle pensaba en lo aburrida que la noche se presentaba y lo poco que ello le gustaba. Era viernes por la noche y en su casa no había nadie. Su madre y Karl iban a ir al teatro y Kate y los chicos habían ido a la fiesta de cierto policía jubilado. Mira que bien.

El misterioso caso de los libros robados al final había resultado bastante positivo para todos. Los libros recuperados, el grupo neonazi interceptado y la reunión clandestina anulada. El director del colegio los había felicitado y el capitán Montgomery también. De cara a la galería, claro. A nivel particular les había echado una bronca a los dos bastante sonada y que supuso tema de conversación y chanza en la 12 durante un buen tiempo.

Cuando llegó a su casa la primera sorpresa que se encontró fue a su madre, que estaba tomándose una copa mientras veía la televisión.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Te creía en el teatro."

"Vamos a la segunda representación. No creo que Karl tarde ya mucho."

"¿Cuándo me lo va a pedir?"

"¿Quién?"

"Karl. Tu mano."

"No seas tonto, hijo. Espero que nunca. La verdad es que lo pasamos muy bien juntos, pero no quiero saber nada de peticiones de boda. Aunque tú…"

"¿Yo?"

Martha señalo hacia arriba con mirada suspicaz.

"Esta arriba."

"¿Quién?"

"Quien va a ser hijo, pues Kate."

"Pero yo pensaba que se había…"

"Pues no. Te has equivocado. Y me ha dicho que cuando llegarás te dijera que te esta esperando en vuestra habitación. Al parecer quiere hacerte dos regalos que te prometió hace ya unos días. ¿Sabes a lo que se refiere?"

"Yo…"

En ese momento sonó el timbre del portero automático del edificio.

"Ese debe ser Karl. Buenas noches, hijo. Espero que disfrutes de tus dos regalos."

Cuando Martha se había marchado, Castle subió despacio y en silencio las escaleras del loft. Llego a la puerta de su habitación y llamo débilmente con los nudillos.

"Kate, soy yo. ¿Puedo entrar?"

Castle podía oír una suave música que salía de la habitación y espero impaciente.

"Un momento."

Durante unos segundos que a Castle le parecieron eternos, oyó a Kate trastear por la habitación aquí y allá.

"Ya puedes entrar."

Cuando Castle abrió, estuvo un rato en silencio observando el espectáculo que se le ofrecía solo para sus ojos. Kate había decorado toda la habitación con cientos, miles de velas de todos los colores y brillos que le daban a la habitación un aspecto acogedor. Kate estaba medio echada en la cama totalmente desnuda, sólo un gran lazo rojo se adivinaba anudado en su cuello, mientras sostenía en sus manos un precioso bastón cuya empuñadura parecía asemejar un oso polar.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué le parece sus dos regalos, señor Castle?"

Castle pareció despertar de un maravilloso sueño, mientras empezaba a quitarse su abrigo negro. Luego llego hasta donde estaba Kate y le cogió el bastón con sumo cuidado.

"Esto… si usted me lo permite, empezaré a disfrutarlo mañana."

"¿Y el otro regalo?"

Castle empezó a quitarle el lazo poco a poco mientras miraba a Kate con un deseo irrefrenable.

"El otro regalo voy a abrirlo ya y pienso disfrutar de él toda la noche. Si usted me lo permite."

"Permiso concedido."

**¿Os gusto? Espero que sí. Pero aún prometo una historia más. La definitiva.**


End file.
